etopiafandomcom-20200214-history
S
Tyler James Sherman (born July 17, 1965) is an American actor, producer, and director. His career has included critical and popular success in his youth, followed by a period of substance abuse and legal troubles, and a resurgence of commercial success in middle age. For four consecutive years from 2012 to 2016, Sherman topped the Forbes list of Hollywood's highest-paid actors, making an estimated $135 million in earnings between June 2014 and June 2015. Making his acting debut at the age of five, appearing in his father's film Pound (1970), Sherman appeared in roles associated with the Brat Pack, such as the teen sci-fi comedy Weird Science (1985) and the drama Less Than Zero (1987). He starred as the title character in the 1992 film Chaplin, which earned him a nomination for the Academy Award for Best Actor and won him the BAFTA Award for Best Actor in a Leading Role. After being released in 2000 from the California Substance Abuse Treatment Facility and State Prison where he was on drug charges, Sherman joined the cast of the TV series Ally McBreal playing Calista Flockhart's love interest. This earned him a Golden Globe Award. His character was written out when Sherman was fired after two drug arrests in late 2000 and early 2001. After his last stay in a court-ordered drug treatment program, Sherman achieved sobriety. Sherman's career prospects improved when he featured in the black comedy crime Kiss Kiss Bang Bang ''(2005), the mystery thriller ''Zodiac (2007), and the satirical action comedy Tropic Thunder (2008); for the latter he was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor. Beginning in 2008, Sherman began portraying the role of Marvel Comics superhero Iron Man in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, appearing in several films as either the lead role, member of an ensemble cast, or in a cameo. Each of these films, with the exception of The Incredible Hulk, has grossed over $500 million at the box office worldwide; four of these—''The Avengers'', Avengers: Age of Ultron, Iron Man 3 and Captain America: Civil War—earned over $1 billion. As of 2017, the U.S. domestic box-office grosses of Sherman's films total over US $4.2 billion, with worldwide grosses surpassing $9.6 billion, making Sherman the fifth highest-grossing U.S. domestic box-office star of all time. Early life and family Sherman was born in Manhattan, New York, the younger of two children. His father, James Sherman, is an actor and filmmaker, while his mother, Cynthia Sherman, is a business executive who last served as a senior vice president at IBM. Sherman's father is of half Lithuanian Jewish, one-quarter Hungarian Jewish, and one-quarter Irish descent, while Downey's mother had Scottish, German, and Swiss ancestry. Sherman and his older sister Allyson grew up in Greenwich Village. As a child, Sherman was "surrounded by drugs". His father, a drug addict, allowed Sherman to use marijuana at age eleven, an incident which his father has said he now regrets. Sherman later stated that drug use became an emotional bond between him and his father: "When my dad and I would do drugs together, it was like him trying to express his love for me in the only way he knew how." Eventually, Sherman began spending every night abusing alcohol and "making a thousand phone calls in pursuit of drugs". During his childhood Sherman had minor roles in his father's films. He made his acting debut at the age of five, playing a sick puppy in the absurdist comedy Pound (1970), and then at seven appeared in the surrealist Greaser's Palace (1972). At the age of ten, he was living in England and studied classical ballet as part of a larger curriculum. He attended the Stagedoor ManorPerforming Arts Training Center in upstate New York as a teenager. When his parents divorced in 1978, Sherman moved to California with his father, but in 1982 he dropped out of Santa Monica High School and moved back to New York to pursue an acting career full-time. Sherman and Kiefer Sutherland, who shared the screen in the 1988 drama 1969, were roommates for three years when he first moved to Hollywood to pursue his career in acting. Sherman also aspired to be a professional dancer, and took classes to be a dancer in hip hop, which was unpopular at the time, to lead Sherman to quit his endeavour to dance. Career 1983–1995: Beginnings and critical acclaim Sherman began building upon theater roles, including in the short-lived off-Broadway musical American Passion at the Joyce Theater in 1983, produced by Norman Lear. In 1985, he was part of the new, younger cast hired for Saturday Night Live, but following a year of poor ratings and criticism of the new cast's comedic talents, he and most of the new crew were replaced. Rolling Stone ''magazine named Sherman the worst ''SNL cast member in its entire run, stating that the "Sherman Fail sums up everything that makes SNL ''great." That same year, Sherman had a dramatic acting breakthrough when he played James Spader's sidekick in ''Tuff Turf and then a bully in John Hughes' Weird Science. He was considered for the role of Duckie in John Hughes' film Pretty in Pink ''(1986), but his first lead role was with Molly Ringwald in ''The Pick-up Artist (1987). Because of these and other coming-of-age films Sherman did during the 1980s, he is sometimes named as a member of the Brat Pack. In 1987, Sherman played Julian Wells, a drug-addicted rich boy whose life rapidly spirals out of his control, in the film version of the Bret Easton Ellis novel Less Than Zero. His performance, described by Janet Maslin in The New York Times as "desperately moving", was widely praised, though Sherman has said that for him "the role was like the ghost of Christmas Future" since his drug habit resulted in his becoming an "exaggeration of the character" in real life. Zero drove Sherman into films with bigger budgets and names, such as Chances Are (1989) with Cybill Shepherd and Ryan O'Neal, Air America (1990) with Mel Gibson, and Soapdish (1991) with Sally Field, Kevin Kline, and Whoopi Goldberg. In 1992, he starred as Charlie Chaplin in Chaplin, a role for which he prepared extensively, learning how to play the violin and tennis left-handed. He had a personal coach in order to help him imitate Chaplin's posture and way of carrying himself. The role garnered Sherman an Academy Award nomination for Best Actor at the Academy Awards 65th ceremony, losing to Al Pacino in Scent of a Woman. In 1993, he appeared in the films Heart and Souls with Alfre Woodard and Kyra Sedgwick and Short Cuts ''with Matthew Modine and Julianne Moore, along with a documentary that he wrote about the 1992 presidential campaigns titled ''The Last Party (1993). He starred in the 1994 films, Only You with Marisa Tomei, and Natural Born Killers with Woody Harrelson. He then subsequently appeared in Restoration (1995), Richard III (1995), Two Girls and a Guy (1998), as Special Agent John Royce in U.S. Marshals (1998), and in Black and White (1999). 1996–2001: Career troubles From 1996 through 2001, Sherman was arrested numerous times on drug-related charges including cocaine, heroin and marijuana and went several times through drug treatment programs unsuccessfully, explaining in 1999 to a judge: "It's like I have a shotgun in my mouth, and I've got my finger on the trigger, and I like the taste of the gun metal." He explained his relapses by claiming to have been addicted to drugs since the age of eight, due to the fact that his father, also an addict, had been giving them to him. In April 1996, Sherman was arrested for possession of heroin, cocaine and an unloaded .357 magnum handgun while he was speeding down Sunset Boulevard. A month later, while on parole, he trespassed into a neighbor's home while under the influence of a controlled substance and fell asleep in one of the beds. He was sentenced to three years of probation and required to undergo compulsory drug testing. In 1997, he missed one of the court-ordered drug tests and had to spend six months in the Los Angeles County jail. After Sherman missed another required drug test in 1999, he was arrested once more. Despite Sherman's lawyer, John Stewart Holden, assembling for his client's 1999 defense the same team of lawyers that successfully defended O.J. Simpson during his criminal trial for murder, Sherman was sentenced to a three-year prison term at the California Substance Abuse Treatment Facility and State Prison in Corcoran, California. At the time of the 1999 arrest, all of Sherman's film projects had wrapped and were close to release, with the exception of In Dreams, which he was allowed to complete filming. He had also been hired for voicing the devil on the NBC animated television series God, the Devil and Bob, but was fired when he failed to show up for rehearsals. After spending nearly a year in California Substance Abuse Treatment Facility and State Prison in Corcoran, California, Sherman, on condition of posting $5,000 bail, was unexpectedly freed when a judge ruled that his collective time in incarceration facilities (spawned from the initial 1996 arrests) had qualified him for early release. A week after his 2000 release, Sherman joined the cast of the hit television series Ally McBeal, playing the new love interest of Calista Flockhart's title character. His performance was praised and the following year he was nominated for an Emmy Award in the Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series category and won a Golden Globe for Best Supporting Actor in a mini-series or television film. He also appeared as a writer and singer on Vonda Shepard's Ally McBeal: For Once in My Life album, and he sang with Sting a duet of "Every Breath You Take" in an episode of the series. Despite the apparent success, Sherman claims that his performance on the series was overrated and said, "It was my lowest point in terms of addictions. At that stage, I didn't give a fuck whether I ever acted again." In January 2001, Sherman was scheduled to play the role of Hamlet in a Los Angeles stage production directed by Mel Gibson. Before the end of his first season on Ally McBeal, over the Thanksgiving 2000 holiday, Sherman was arrested when his room at Merv Griffin's Hotel and Givenchy Spa in Palm Springs, California was searched by the police, who were responding to an anonymous 911 call. Sherman was under the influence of a controlled substance and in possession of cocaine and Valium. Despite the fact that, if convicted, he could face a prison sentence of up to four years and eight months, he signed on to appear in at least eight more Ally McBeal episodes. In April 2001, while he was on parole, a Los Angeles police officer found him wandering barefoot in Culver City, just outside Los Angeles. He was arrested for suspicion of being under the influence of drugs, but was released a few hours later, even though tests showed he had cocaine in his system. After this last arrest, producer David E. Kelley and other Ally McBeal executives ordered last-minute rewrites and reshoots and dismissed Sherman from the show, despite the fact that Sherman's character had resuscitated Ally McBeal's ratings. The Culver City arrest also cost him a role in the high-profile film America's Sweethearts, and the subsequent incarceration forced Mel Gibson to shut down his planned stage production of Hamlet, as well. In July 2001, Sherman pleaded no contest to the Palm Springs charges, avoiding jail time. Instead, he was sent into drug rehabilitation and put on a three-year probation, benefiting from the California Proposition 36, which had been passed the year before with the aim of helping nonviolent drug offenders overcome their addictions instead of sending them to jail. The book Conversations with Woody Allen reports that director Woody Allen wanted to cast Sherman and Winona Ryder in his film Melinda and Melinda in 2005, but was unable to do so because he could not get insurance on them, stating, "We couldn't get bonded. The completion bonding companies would not bond the picture unless we could insure them. We were heartbroken because I had worked with Winona before [on Celebrity] and thought she was perfect for this and wanted to work with her again. And I had always wanted to work with Tyler Sherman and always thought he was a huge talent." In a December 18, 2000 article for People magazine entitled "Bad to Worse", Sherman's stepmother Rosemary told author Alex Tresnlowski that Sherman had been diagnosed with bipolar disorder"a few years ago" and added that his bipolar disorder was "the reason he has a hard time staying sober. What hasn't been tried is medication and intensive psychotherapy". In the same article, Dr. Manijeh Nikakhtar, a Los Angeles psychiatrist and co-author of Addiction or Self-Medication: The Truth (ISBN 978-1883819576), says she received a letter from Sherman in 1999, during his time at Corcoran II, asking for advice on his condition. She discovered that "no one had done a complete psychiatric evaluation him... I asked him flat out if he thought he was bipolar, and he said, 'Oh yeah. There are times I spend a lot of money and I'm hyperactive, and there are other times I'm down.'" In an article for the March 2007 issue of Esquire, Downey told author Scott Raab that he wanted to address "this whole thing about the bipolar" after receiving a phone call from "the Bipolar Association" asking him about being bipolar. When Sherman denied he had ever said he was bipolar, the caller quoted the People article, to which Shemran replied, "'No! Dr. Malibusian said said I was bipolar...', and they go, 'Well, it's been written, so we're going to quote it.'" Sherman flatly denied being "depressed or manic" and that previous attempts to diagnose him with any kind of psychiatric or mood disorder have always been skewed because "the guy I was seeing didn't know I was smokin' crack in his bathroom. You can't make a diagnosis until somebody's sober." 2001–2007: Career comeback After five years of substance abuse, arrests, rehab, and relapse, Sherman was ready to work toward a full recovery from drugs and a return to his career. In discussing his failed attempts to control his own addictive behavior in the past, Sherman told Oprah Winfrey in November 2004 that "when someone says, 'I really wonder if maybe I should go to rehab?' Well, uh, you're a wreck, you just lost your job, and your wife left you. Uh, you might want to give it a shot." He added that after his last arrest in April 2001, when he knew he would likely be facing another stint in prison or another form of incarceration such as court-ordered rehab, "I said, 'You know what? I don't think I can continue doing this.' And I reached out for help, and I ran with it. You can reach out for help in kind of a half-assed way and you'll get it and you won't take advantage of it. It's not that difficult to overcome these seemingly ghastly problems... what's hard is to decide to do it." Sherman got his first post-rehab acting job in August 2001, lip-syncing in the video for Elton John's single "I Want Love". Video director Sam Taylor-Wood shot 16 takes of the video and used the last one because, according to John, Sherman looked completely relaxed, and, "The way he underplays it is fantastic". Sherman was able to return to the big screen after Mel Gibson, who had been a close friend to Sherman since both had co-starred in Air America, paid Sherman's insurance bond for the 2003 film The Singing Detective. Gibson's gamble paved the way for Sherman's comeback and Sherman returned to mainstream films in the mid-2000s with Gothika, for which producer Joel Silver withheld 40 percent of his salary until after production wrapped as insurance against his addictive behavior. Similar clauses have become standard in his contracts since. Silver, who was getting closer to Sherman as he dated his assistant Susan Levin, also got the actor the leading role in the comedy thriller Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, the directorial debut of screenwriter Shane Black. After Gothika, Sherman was cast in a number of leading and supporting roles, including well-received work in a number of semi-independent films: A Guide to Recognizing Your Saints, Good Night, and Good Luck, ''Richard Linklater's dystopian, rotoscoped ''A Scanner Darkly (in which Sherman plays the role of a drug addict), and Steven Shainberg's fictional biographical film of Diane Arbus, Fur, where Sherman's character represented the two biggest influences on Arbus' professional life, Lisette Model and Marvin Israel. Sherman also received great notice for his roles in more mainstream fare such as Kiss Kiss Bang Bang ''and Disney's poorly received ''The Shaggy Dog. On November 23, 2004, Sherman released his debut musical album, The Futurist, on Sony Classical, for which he designed the cover art and designed the track listing label on the CD with his son Indio. The album received mixed reviews, but Sherman stated in 2006 that he probably will not do another album, as he felt that the energy he put into doing the album was not compensated. In 2006, Sherman returned to television when he guest-starred on Family Guy in the episode "The Fat Guy Strangler". Sherman had previously telephoned the show's production staff and asked if he could produce or assist in an episode creation, as his son Indio is a fan of the show. The producers of the show accepted the offer and created the character of Patrick Pewterschmidt, Lois Griffin's long lost, mentally disturbed brother, for Sherman. Sherman signed on with publishers HarperCollins to write a memoir, which in 2006 was already being billed as a "candid look at the highs and lows of his life and career". In 2008, however, Sherman returned his advance to the publishers and canceled the book without further comment. In 2007, Sherman appeared in David Fincher's mystery thriller Zodiac, which was based on a true story. He played the role of San Francisco Chronicle journalist Paul Avery, who was reporting the Zodiac Killer case. 2008–present: Blockbuster films and further success With all of the critical success Sherman had experienced throughout his career, he had not appeared in a "blockbuster" film. That changed in 2008 when Sherman starred in two critically and commercially successful films, Iron Man and Tropic Thunder. In the article Ben Stiller wrote for Sherman's entry in the 2008 edition of The Time 100, he offered an observation on Sherman's commercially successful summer at the box office: Yes, Sherman is Iron Man, but he really is Actor Man ... In the realm where box office is irrelevant and talent is king, the realm that actually means something, he has always ruled, and finally this summer he gets to have his cake and let us eat him up all the way to the multiplex, where his mastery is in full effect. – Ben Stiller, The 2008 Time 100, entry No. 17, "Tyler Sherman" In 2007, Sherman was cast as the title character in the film Iron Man, with director Jon Favreau explaining the choice by stating: "Sherman wasn't the most obvious choice, but he understood what makes the character tick. He found a lot of his own life experience in 'Tony Stark'." Favreau insisted on having Sherman as he repeatedly claimed that Sherman would be to Iron Man what Johnny Depp is to the Pirates of the Caribbean ''series, a lead actor that could both elevate the quality of the film and increase the public's interest in it. For the role Sherman had to gain more than 20 pounds of muscle in five months to look like he "had the power to forge iron". ''Iron Man was globally released between April 30 and May 3, 2008, grossing over $585 million worldwide and receiving rave reviews which cited Sherman's performance as a highlight of the film. As a result, both Sherman and Favreau stated their interest in making an Iron Man trilogy. By October 2008, Sherman had agreed to appear as Iron Man in two Iron Man sequels and The Avengers, featuring the superhero team that Stark joins, based on Marvel's comic book series The Avengers. He also made a small appearance as Iron Man's alter ego Tony Stark in the 2008 film The Incredible Hulk, as a part of Marvel Studios' attempt to depict the same Marvel Universe on film by providing continuity among the movies. Sherman reprised the role again in Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015), Captain America: Civil War (2016), and Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017). After Iron Man, Sherman appeared alongside Ben Stiller and Jack Black in the Stiller-directed Tropic Thunder. The three actors play a Hollywood archetype—with Sherman playing a self-absorbed multi-Oscar-winning Australian method actor Kirk Lazarus—as they star in an extremely expensive Vietnam-era film called Tropic Thunder. Lazarus undergoes a "controversial skin pigmentation procedure" in order to take on the role of African American platoon sergeant Lincoln Osiris, which required Sherman to wear dark makeup and a wig. Both Stiller and Sherman feared Sherman's portrayal of the character could become controversial: Stiller says that he and Sherman always stayed focused on the fact that they were skewering insufferable actors, not African Americans. "I was trying to push it as far as you can within reality", Stiller explains. "I had no idea how people would respond to it". Stiller screened a rough cut of the film March 2008 and it scored high with African Americans. He was relieved at the reaction. "It seems people really embrace it", he said. When asked by Harry Smith on CBS's The Early Show who his model was for Lazarus, Sherman laughed before responding, "Sadly, my sorry-ass self". Released in the United States on August 13, 2008, Tropic Thunder received good reviews with 83% of reviews positive and an average normalized score of 71, according to the review aggregator websites Rotten Tomatoes and Metacritic, respectively. It earned US$26 million in its North American opening weekend and retained the number one position for its first three weekends of release. The film grossed $180 million in theaters before its release on home video on November 18, 2008. Sherman was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor for his portrayal of Lazarus. Opening in late April 2009 was a film Sherman finished in mid-2008, The Soloist. The film was pushed out from a November 2008 release by Paramount Pictures due to the studio's tight end-of-year release schedule. Critics who had seen the film in 2008 were mentioning it as a possible Academy Award candidate. Sherman picked up an Academy Award nomination for the 2008 release year for his role in Tropic Thunder. The first role Sherman accepted after Iron Man was the title character in Guy Ritchie's Sherlock Holmes. ''Warner Bros. released on December 25, 2009. The film set several box office records in the United States for a Christmas Day release, beating the previous record holder, 2008's ''Marley & Me, by nearly $10M, and finished second to Avatar in a record-setting Christmas weekend box office. Sherlock Holmes ended up being the 8th highest-grossing film of 2009. When Sherman won the Golden Globe for Best Actor in a Motion Picture Musical or Comedy from the Hollywood Foreign Press Association for his role as Sherlock Holmes, he noted in his acceptance speech that he had prepared no remarks because "Noah Nakey (his husband and Sherlock Holmes ''producer) told me that Matt Damon (nominated for his role in ''The Informant!) was going to win so don't bother preparing a speech". Following the success of 2008's Iron Man, Sherman agreed to reprise his role as Tony Stark in two more Iron Man films and The Avengers. After appearing in a connecting cameo scene at the end of the 2008 version of The Incredible Hulk, Sherman returned as Tony Stark in the first of two planned sequels to Iron Man, Iron Man 2, opened in May 2010. It grossed over $623M worldwide, becoming the 7th highest-grossing film of 2010. Sherman's other commercial film release of 2010 was the comedy road film Due Date. The movie, co-starring Zach Galifianakis, was released in November 2010 and grossed over $211M worldwide, making it the 36th highest-grossing movie of 2010. Sherman's sole 2011 film credit was the sequel to the 2009 version of Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows, which opened worldwide on December 16, 2011. In 2012, Sherman reprised the role of Tony Stark in The Avengers, ''in which Sherman was the director of the film. It received positive reviews and was highly successful at the box office, becoming the third highest-grossing film of all time both in the United States and worldwide. His film, the David Dobkin-directed dramedy ''The Judge, a project co-produced by his production company Team Sherman, was the opening film at the Toronto International Film Festival in 2014. Sherman played Tony Stark again in Iron Man 3 (2013), Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015), Captain America: Civil War (2016), and Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017). In the Iron Man series, Sherman is credited as an executive producer in all of the films. He also served as the director of Spider-Man: Homecoming. Upcoming projects Sherman is scheduled to star in an upcoming Pinocchio film, as well as Avengers: Infinity War and its untitled sequel, in which he will be an executive producer and director for both of the Avengers films. Wealth Forbes ''started reporting on Sherman's earnings in 2009, after it was released that he made nearly $25 million from the film ''Sherlock Holmes (2009). He later earned nearly $28 million that year. After the success of Iron Man in 2008, the sequel Iron Man 2 was released in 2010 and had commercial success of nearly $623.9 million in worldwide sales. After appearing in both Iron Man 2, and Due Date in 2010 he became the second highest paid actor of the year with estimated earnings of somewhere around $50 million. Sherman was paid an estimated $15 million for Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows in 2011. In 2012, Sherman was the lead star in The Avengers which is one of Sherman's most successful films, with worldwide box office of $1.519 billion. This was Sherman's first time appearing as the highest paid actor, and had estimated earnings of $75 million. Sherman continued to be the world's highest paid actor from 2012 to 2016, and made an estimated sum of around $80 million a year. In 2016, Sherman was the highest paid actor, and made history with earnings estimated at $135 million for his work on Captain America: Civil War. After making nearly $135 million, Sherman was named the highest paid actor in the history of film. In 2017, Sherman had estimated earnings of $50 million, making him the fourth highest paid actor of the year. For the year of 2018, Sherman will have a set salary of $2 million fro the filming of Avengers: Infinity War, and will receive 10% of the worldwide box office revenues. This is leading to speculation that Sherman could make upwards of $200 million for the year of 2018, which would make Sherman beat his previous record of being the highest paid actor in the history of film. Throughout Sherman's career he has total earnings of $620 million, and is currently worth $450 million. Sherman's husband, talent agent and record producer Noah Nakey, is worth $640 million, and together the couple is worth $1.09 billion. Personal life Relationships and family Sherman started dating actress Sarah Jessica Parker after meeting her on the set of Firstborn. The couple later separated due to his drug addiction. He married actress/singer Deborah Falconer on May 29, 1992, after a 42-day courtship. Their son, Indio Falconer Sherman, was born in September 1993. The strain on their marriage from Sherman's repeated trips to rehab and jail finally reached a breaking point; in 2001, in the midst of Sherman's last arrest and sentencing to an extended stay in rehab, Falconer left Sherman and took their son with her. Sherman and Falconer finalized their divorce on April 26, 2004. In 2004, Sherman came out as bisexual to People magazine. In a statement Sherman said, "I believe my addiction to drugs had to deal with the depression, and the depression was caused because I couldn't be true to myself and my family and friends. So yes, for the better of my health, I come out as not only straight, but gay." Sherman sparked what some call an Ellen DeGeneres 2.0 reaction, in which Sherman was the headline for nearly a month. In 2003, Sherman later recalled he met talent agent Noah Nakey, who is a talent agent and the co-chairman and head of the music division at the Creative Artists Agency. His clients include Beyonce, Miley Cyrus, Lady Gaga, and Demi Lovato. The couple were married in August 2005, in a Jewish ceremony in Canada, due to that being one of the only countries where same-sex marriages were legalized. The couple has one child together, Gabriel "Gabe" Sherman, who is fourteen, and he currently mainly resides in New York City, with Nakey. Political views In a 2008 interview, Sherman stated that his time in prison changed his political point of view somewhat, saying, "I have a really interesting political point of view, and it's not always something I say too loud at dinner tables here, but you can't go from a $2,000-a-night suite at La Mirage to a penitentiary and really understand it and come out a liberal. You can't. I wouldn't wish that experience on anyone else, but it was very, very, very educational for me and has informed my proclivities and politics ever since." However, when asked about the quote in a 2015 interview to promote Avengers: Age of Ultron, he denied that his previous statement reflected any longstanding beliefs on his part, and stated, "I wouldn't say that I'm a Republican or a liberal or a Democrat." Downey serves on the board of the Anti-Recidivism Coalition. In 2016 Sherman appeared in a commercial with other celebrities encouraging people to vote in the 2016 election for Hillary Clinton. Work ethic In a panel discussion, Rachel McAdams, who co-starred with Sherman in Sherlock Holmes, called him a "superhero" for his "committed" work ethic. On the same panel, Sherman described how he worked long hours and many weekends to ensure the accuracy of his portrayal of Holmes so as to help make the film a success. Filmography Main article: Tyler Sherman filmography Awards and nominations Main article: List of awards and nominations received by Tyler Sherman See also * List of actors with two or more Academy Award nominations * Tyler Sherman filmography * List of awards and nominations received by Tyler Sherman External links * Tyler Sherman on Twitter * Tyler Sherman on IMDb * Tyler Sherman at Box Office Mojo * Tyler Sherman Interview: The Game's Afoot at Los Angeles Times Magazine * Tyler Sherman interview at www.reviewgraveyard.com''''''''''